The present disclosure generally relates to systems, methods, apparatus, and articles of manufacture to process electronic patient information. More particularly, certain examples provide systems, methods, apparatus, and articles of manufacture to provide access to and graphical representations of relationships between patients and link electronic information related to those patients.
Healthcare environments, such as hospitals or clinics, include information systems, such as hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), clinical information systems (CIS), and cardiovascular information systems (CVIS), and storage systems, such as picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), library information systems (LIS), and electronic medical records (EMR). Information stored may include patient medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, insurance information, and/or scheduling information, for example. The information may be centrally stored or divided at a plurality of locations. Healthcare practitioners may desire to access patient information or other information at various points in a healthcare workflow.
Efforts are underway nationally to connect healthcare information systems and make them interoperable in a secure, sustainable, and standards-based manner. However, the required information infrastructure is still under development, both for the National Health Information Network (NHIN) led by the federal government, as well as for the many small Regional Health Information Organizations (RHIOs) across the nation. Many challenges remain for health information exchange in the United States and elsewhere. Additionally, there is a need for standardization and interoperability of healthcare information among participants in exchange networks. Furthermore, there is a need for systems providing centralization versus distributed data architectures.
In the current medical environment, access to patient medical records is cumbersome and fragmented. Typically, medical records are maintained at individual clinics. If a patient visits more than one clinic, a patient may have a plurality of medical records. For example, a patient may visit a first clinic and create a first medical record and the patient may subsequently visit a second clinic and create a second medical record. If the second clinic does not have access to the first medical record, the examination and diagnosis at the second clinic may be duplicative and inefficient.
The lack of comprehensive medical records is also duplicative and inefficient for the patient. For example, a patient typically fills out similar forms at each clinic the patient attends. The patient may fill out a form with the patient's medical history, various conditions, allergies, heredity information, or other information. The individual clinic then maintains their own record for the patient. As a patient may visit a plurality of clinics in his or her life, the patient may repeatedly fill out the same information. In some circumstances, the patient may not fill out the same information, and various medical records at different clinics may contain partial and/or out-of-date information.
In addition, the decentralized nature of patient medical record information is perpetuated by entities other than medical clinics. For example, medical record information may be maintained by insurance entities, pharmaceutical entities, and/or laboratory entities. An update of the patient medical record at any one of these entities does not ensure the other entities are updated. Accordingly, the patient medical record information differs depending on the entity. Accordingly, it is difficult to locate a medical record that is completely up-to-date, and a treating physician may not be able to obtain a complete picture of a patient's health prior to treatment. Additionally, as a consequence of patient information being decentralized and a patient not having access to his or her patient medical record information, the information available to a patient regarding his or her health status is typically of a general nature.